


Jenny danced with her ghosts

by Her Majesty The Bomb (TargaryenPug)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenPug/pseuds/Her%20Majesty%20The%20Bomb
Summary: I needed some closure, so I wrote this crap





	Jenny danced with her ghosts

Her men were ready, sharpening their spears and their swords.

She instead was sulking by the fire; alone.

She had given everything for this shitstain of a Kingdom, she had suffered and lost nearly everyone. No one left but cowards and traitors...and Greyworm, who was just as furious as she was.

-Can I sit here?- she heard a voice asking, it sounded too familiar but...

-Go ahead- she said without looking at him.

-Oh Dany, what have they done to you?- she turned and saw Viserys, her brother.

-I...I really am going mad!- 

-No- he said, gently, gentler than he had been in the later years of his life, gentle as he had only been for her first memories.

-Am, am I dead then?- 

-No, sweet sister...-

-Everyone I have ever loved, everyone who has ever loved me...gods, Viserys, is that what happened to you? Are we cursed?-

The ghost looked at her, there was no leaking gold.

-I want to ask you one thing, sweet sister-

-Ask me, your grace- said Dany, in the most posible hollow tone she had.

-Forgive me-

She laughed, perhaps she was going mad after all.

-Had you come a year ago, when I thought...I would have said no, but I forgive you...because I understand you-. He sat next to her and gave her a kiss.

* * *

Eventually, Viserys left, he had been the first to go.

She then heard a voice.

-Moon of my life- she almost smiled -My sun and stars!- she hugged her husband, realising her tears into his chest. He cleaned her tears with his finger.

He smiled sadly. She smiled sadly too.

-I...I should have stayed with you in the tent, with you and Rhaego...I-

-No- said her horselord.

-no? I'm alone, I don't have anybody!-

-No- he repeated. -You have me- he said in dothraki -You have your beast, you will never be alone- he said.

But she was more alone than anyone had been.

* * *

 

Ser Barristan was also there.

-Your grace- 

She hugged him, she wished she had done this in life.

-You were my last family, Ser-

-I wasn't- he said, Missandei...Jorah.

-I never had a daughter- he said.

-Am I going to die Ser? I spoke already with my brother and Drogo, either I'm going mad or I'm dying, otherwise...all these people-

-I was wrong Dany...leave this wretched place, go to the Dothraki sea, you'll never be happy here; this is a nest of vipers, they don't deserve you. Go, have a simple life or a daring adventure, try to find sone happyness-

* * *

 

-Khaleesi!- she heard a raspy voice saying

-Jorah!- she tried to hug him, she could not.

-I am a dead man after all- 

-I'm tired Jorah, everyone either turns on me or dies; all of this...for nothing. For people who have never appreciated me I just want to go home now-

He gave her a kiss in the forhead.

-You'll find someone, someone else, who loves you unconditionally, you'll make it through-

* * *

 

Missandei silently stared at her.

-Go on, tell me they were right! I bareley survived myself-

-I wasn't going to say that-

-I...I knew you wanted to go with Greyworm to Naath...I... would have given you my blessing, at least you could have gotten something good out of this damp hell. -

-You still needed me-

-And look at where it got you-

Missandei sat next to her -I never had any friends myself, slaves don't usually get that...friends, or true love by that matter...I lived besides you, I don't know if any was real or not...But I did see you as a fridnd, your grace-

She couldn't take it anymore, she cried.

-I loved you too-

-There is one last thing I must ask, before I go-

-Then ask-

-Avenge me, avenge me and if you can...take my remains back to Naath, your grace-

-I will-

She said.

Fire and Blood.

 


End file.
